McCoy's daily hell
by Yeneffer
Summary: It's just another typical day in sickbay for Bones, with Jim on a biobed and the hobgoblin in his way.


_Just a short story that popped in my mind.  
It's not only my first story for Star Trek, but also the first in English. So please, have mercy ;)  
My beta, Anonymaustrap, did his best to correct me. But I'm not a native speaker, so if you found any mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out._

 _Can be read as a scene from AOS or TOS, with or without slash._

"Jim, stay still!"

"I'm fine, Bones!"

"You're not!"

"It's only a scratch-"

"You've got a fucking hole in your shoulder!"

McCoy finally got hold of his struggling captain and jacked a hypo in his neck. The body on the biobed relaxed and sank into unconsciousness. With a sigh he leaned back and began to work.

"One time, you'll be the death of me, kid!"

Of course the captain couldn't hear him, but he needed to say it nevertheless.

* * *

But Captain James T. Kirk wouldn't be James Kirk if he was out of sickbay for more than a few days. After the next shore leave, he lay with pale skin and red rimmed eyes on a biobed, his body shaking, and all that because of an allergic reaction to a native alcoholic beverage.

Leonard McCoy sat at his desk, all the time with Jim in his view to take care of him should he need help. But right now he couldn't do anything more than made his current stay as comfortable as he could while the Captains body metabolised the rest of the beverage.

He looked up as the doors slid open for Spock. Of course this meant the end of a surprisingly quiet shift because the hobgoblin, currently in command of the ship, entered his territory. It wasn't his territory per say, but nobody would ever question the decisions he made. Beside of said Vulcan.

The green blooded man looked over the pale captain, read his body functions, and then began to ask question after question about every test McCoy made or didn't make, every hypo he used and practically every move Jim had made since entering sickbay. It was enough to make every human upset, but all the more since the CMO was out of sorts with the second in command.

"Oh for gods sake, Spock! I did everything I could and you know it! If Jim wouldn't drink and eat everything an alien offered him, he wouldn't be here this often!", he snapped in Spock's direction.

The Vulcan didn't even raise an eyebrow as usually, he simple stared at Jim. A clear sign that he was really worried, and it made McCoy soften his next words.

"He's gonna be fine, as always. He had far worse allergic reactions, some simple beverage couldn't kill him." Apparently this wasn't helping much because Spock's body stiffened by the words 'kill him'.

"Spock?", came the raspy voice from James Kirk. Of course he would ask for the Vulcan first. Since the beginning of the five-year-mission this happened always the same way.

"I'm here, captain."

"How's the Enterprise?" And - as always - this was the second question.

"Nothing happened to the ship. The crew is still on shore leave. There's no report of other crew members with an allergic reaction." Only for those who were near Spock for a long time it was audible how smooth his voice got whenever he spoke with the captain. Especially in sickbay after another near-death experience. But who was McCoy to speak this out loud.

"Thanks to the hobgoblin and me, we found you soon enough to get you here, kid. Did you even think about it before you drank with those blond sirens?"

"I think, you saved me again, Mr. Spock." Jim smiled with fondness in his eyes in the direction of his first officer.

"You're welcome, Captain."

"Yeah, why should you thank me, I was only the one who hold you alive for the last eight hours.", McCoy muttered, unheard by the other two who still stared at each other.

"It's Jim, Spock. How often have I to tell you that?"

"I will remember it, Cap- Jim."

"Do you even hear me, you two?" McCoy asked, but was still ignored.

"Did you enjoy your shore leave?"

"It was fascinating to observe the symbiosis the locals share with their environment. They seem to live in absolute harmony with the nature. I am sure that other planets can gain benefits of this behaviour. How was your shore leave before the accident, Jim?"

"Ah, I enjoyed myself in one of the local restaurants, when the mayor invited me to a few drinks. And those ladies I met there..."

"I was with you all the time, Jim. Do you remember that?", the doctor asked. But there was no reaction coming from either of them. So McCoy turned to nurse Chapel, who worked on a report in another corner of the room.

"Miss Chapel, can you see me?" The woman looked up from the computer and blinked in confusion.

"Of course, doctor. Why do you ask?"

"Don't mind. At least I'm not a ghost."

"I don't understand-" But McCoy only waved his hand and the blond nurse returned her attention back to the computer.

"I should retire..."

"Did you say something, doctor?", Spock asked him and even dared to raise an eyebrow.

"You two are driving me insane!" With arms thrown in the air the doc turned to the intercom at the wall.

"Sickbay to engineering. Scotty, are you there?"

"Aye, doc. What's up?", the Scotsman asked.

"What's the strongest beverage you're hiding in your room?"

.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

.

"I don't hide-"

"Bring it. My rooms, in five minutes."

He needed some booze right now, doctors orders.


End file.
